moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Obiekt 7154-919-4514
"Please, help me find my body..." - wiadomość 37 thumb|366px 'Obiekt 7154-919-4514- '''tajna jednostka wojskowa Federacji. Realizuje ona tajne badania pośród których wyróżnić można eksperymenty z bronią biologiczną, chemiczną oraz magią. Inicjatorką całej jednostki była Doc, po jej śmierci władzę nad ośrodkiem przejął na krótko Generał Wiktor Emanuel Russov a po nim Piteł. Nie wiadomo kto obecnie dowodzi placówką. Historia Obiekt 7154-919-4514 jest jednym z trzech obiektów Klasy Horokeu- najwyższego stopnia tajności w Federacji, których samo istnienie znane jest jedynie garstce ludzi. Z tego powodu nie można zbyt wiele powiedzieć na jej temat. Nie wiadomo nawet kiedy Obiekt rozpoczął swoją działaność, ani gdzie się znajduje. Znany jest jednak jej cel- zwiększanie wiedzy Metropolii na temat biologi (głównie nieludzkiej) oraz niezwykle niebezpiecznych praktyk. W dużym uproszczeniu można powiedzieć, że istnienie Obiektu sprowadza się do testowania broni na wrogach Federacji oraz "babraniu się" w mrocznych tajemnicach świata. Początkowo prace w Obiekcie 7154-919-4514 niewiele różniły się od tych znanych m.in. z japońskich jednostek eksperymentalnych. Przyprowadzeni tu nieludzie (z początku głównie Orkowie, Gobliny i inne istoty ze Straczeńczych Pól) byli poddawani straszliwym torturom w celu zaspokojenia ludzkiej ciekawości. Przeprowadzano wiwisekcje, sztucznie wywoływano choroby, truto więźniów fosgenem lub cyjankiem potasu, zakażano wąglikiem, symulowano rany wojenne, wywoływano celowe udary, zawały serca, dokonywano aborcji i sprawdzano na nich skuteczność nowych broni. Bywały przypadki gdy dawano nieludziom ekwipunek żołnierzy i zmuszano ich do walki na śmierć i życie na specjalnie przygotowanych arenach. Każda śmierć i rana była uważnie obserwowana i opisywana przez członków Obiektu. Sprawy stały się nieco bardziej skomplikowane po zajęciu Elementarsis. Wzbogaceni o cenną wiedzę z magicznych ksiąg pracownicy Obiektu zaczęli eksperymentować z inkarnacjami magicznymi, dotąd uważanymi za "zbyt ekstremalne". Jedni więźniowie byli mordowani i przywracani do życia, u innych wnętrzności były siłą wyrzucane z ich ciał a jeszcze inni byli zamieniani w obrzydliwe, wzbudzające przerażenie nawet u najtwardszych monstra. thumb|372pxZapieczętowana ze strachu wiedza była wyciągana na światło dzienne a horrory będące całkowicie poza ludzkim zrozumieniem, materializowały się przed zdumionymi naukowcami. Nieco łagodniej wyglądały badania nad możliwościami Usagich. Z tego co wiadomo, Insurekcja Malone'a dotknęła również tego miejsca. Do Obiektu weszła grupa uzbrojonych mężczyzn, którzy zaczęli walczyć z oddziałami ochronnymi. Rozgrzała się krwawa bitwa, w czasie której napastnicy zaczęli uwalniać więźniów, którzy chętnie przyłączyli się do walki. Będąca wtedy w obiekcie Doc wiedziała, że na wsparcie przyjdzie jej czekać- nakazała więc ostatnim żywym ochroniarzom zapędzić przeciwników w Sektor 6-F-6. Gdy obrońcom udało się wykonać rozkaz, członkini Dzieci Heinricha odcięła cały sektor i wypuściła "coś", co było w nim ukryte. Sektor 6-F-6 pozostaje odcięty po dziś dzień i chociaż nic nie miało prawa w nim przeżyć, niekiedy z wnętrza tej części Obiektu można usłyszeć ciche pukanie. Podobno w 2016 roku aparatura ośrodka zarejestrowała dźwięki z wnętrza sektora- tzw. wiadomość 37. Niespodziewany (i nie do końca wyjaśniony po dziś dzień) atak sił zdrajców mocno uszczuplił możliwości Obiektu 7154-919-4514thumb|370px|Zdrajcy odkupują swoje grzechy, tylko po to by gwałtownie go...powiększyć. Po zakończeniu walk, nieprzeliczone tysiące nowych ciał zostało wysłanych do ośrodka. Elfy, Krasnoludy, Centaury i co najważniejsze- ludzie. Po raz pierwszy w historii Obiektu przedstawiciele ''homo sapiens sapiens mogli zostać poddani niewypowiedzianym cierpieniom w imię nauki. Po latach działaności Obiekt 7154-919-4514 przeszedł przez wiele różnorakich kryzysów. Wiele jego części zostało całkowicie odciętych od świata a próba dotarcia do nich przeraża tych, którzy wiedzą że sektory Obiektu nigdy nie są pieczętowane bez powodu. Niemniej ośrodek przyniósł Federacji niesamowity postęp. Postęp, okupiony oczywiście krwią. Incydenty Obiekt 7154-919-4514 przeszedł w swojej historii przez masę kryzysów, określanych mianem "incydentów" *'Eksperyment ze Snem- '''brak danych *'Niesubordynacja- 'jeden z więźniów, Goblin nieznanego imienia, rzucił się na strażnika i rozerwał mu gardło swoimi zębami. Nim zdołał rzucić się na kolejnego, został powalony. Do końca krzyczał do swoich nieludzkich towarzyszy, namawiając ich do buntu. Zginął rok później, wrzucony do celi w której przebywała jego oszalała z głodu rodzina. Został przez nich pożarty żywcem. *'Oblicze Zła- 'krótka notka: "''dlaczego to zrobiliśmy?". Ostatecznie "to" udało się zamknąć w specjalnej celi, chociaż wymagało to interwencji samego Heinricha Welffa. *'Akt Zdrady- '''siły Sheeva Malone niespodziewanie uderzają na Obiekt, mordując strażników i uwalniając więźniów. Powstanie olbrzymie zagrożenie dla istnienia całego przedsięwzięcia. Ostatecznie jednak wszystkich napastników udaje się zamknąć w Sektorze 6-F-6, tym samym w którym znajdowała się cela "Oblicza Zła". Sektor wciąż pozostaje odcięty. *'Ciało Świni- 'brak danych *'Plaga- 'krótka notka: "''tajemnica Zielonej Krwi wyjaśniona" *'Problemy z gniewem- '''Eksperyment 347 stracił nad sobą kontrolę i w napadzie szału zamordował dwójkę opiekunów. Końskie ilości środka uspokajającego ostatecznie kończą incydent. *'Odwiedziny Kozła- 'brak danych *'Bez Twarzy- 'brak danych *'Apokalipsa- thumb|400px|Zombie z "Apokalipsy"'po tym jak w 2012 roku udało się zabezpieczyć dwa w pełni sprawne Zombie z Village of the death, trwały badania nad stworzeniem nieśmiertelnych żołnierzy dla Federacji. Po czterech latach eksperymentów, udało się stworzyć 30 w pełni sprawnych, potrafiących posługiwać się bronią i niemal nieśmiertelnych żywych trupów, które jednak nie potrafiły wykonywać rozkazów ludzi. Nieuwaga jednego ze strażników sprawiła, że Zombie wyszły na wolność i zaczęły przebijać się przez kolejne sektory Obiektu, zwiększając swoją liczbę w niepokojącym tempie. Ostatecznie słabością żywych trupów okazał się ogień- Generał Russov nakazał więc spalić wszystkie Zombie, poza jednym, który oficjalnie wciąż przebywa w odosobnieniu. *'Błagam, nie usuwajcie informacji na ten temat- '''brak danych Siła Obiekt tak ważny jak ten musi posiadać znaczącą ochronę. Początkowo byli to zwykli ludzcy strażnicy, których przy pomocy hipnozy pozbawiono jakiejkolwiek empatii wobec więźniów. Po wydarzeniach z Aktu Zdrady zdecydowano się skorzystać z ochrony Zakonu Cienistego Hufca. Podobno przy okazji Apokalipsy skorzystano z pomocy jednostek ZGSR, jednak pamięć samych uczestników jak i dokumenty na ten temat zostały usuniętę. Niemniej cała ta sytuacja doprowadziła do spekulacji, że w prowadzenie Obiektu zaangażowani są oficerowie ze Szkoły Zarazy. Tzw. Jednostka Zwycięstwa Absolutnego posiada w swoich szeregach monstra stworzone specjalnie w celu walki w imię Federacji. Nieznana jest ich liczba, ani ich możliwości- wiadomo jednak że większość z nich posiada wolną wolę i bywa dosyć sceptyczna jeśli chodzi o walkę w imię ludzkości. Obiekt jak dotąd jedynie raz wypuścił takową Jednostkę, niemniej wojna z Legionem sprawia, że użycie ich jawnie w boju staje się kuszącą propozycją. Warto w tym miejscu dodać, że Obiekt posiada Wydział Dostarczania Materiału Nieludzkiego, czyli komórkę odpowiedzialną za ciągłe dostawy nowego "mięsa". Czasami członkowie Wydziału zmuszeni są iść pod broń w obronie tajemnic tego miejsca. Spekulacje Miejsce to jest niezwykle tajne- nawet Ci którzy wiedzą o jego istnieniu, nie znają nawet 1/100 jego tajemnic. Z tego powodu powstało wiele spekulacji na temat Obiektu 7154-919-4514. Miejsce Jako że nieznane jest położenie Obiektu, wielu spekuluje że Obiekt: *znajduje się pod powierzchnią Metropolii. Ludzie bazujący na tej teorii opierają się głównie na wspomnieniach Natashy Raskolnikov, która została wprowadzona przez Przywódcę do pewnego podziemnego laboratorium, pod powierznią stolicy Federacji. Wiadomo że bywała tam Doc *znajduje się pod powierzchnią Dystryktu. Wiadomo że Asakku również eksperymentował na ludziach i nieludziach a w podziemiach niegdysiejszego Demonicznego Królestwa odnaleziono już wiele niezwykłych miejsc (np. Demoniczna Biblioteka) *jest w rzeczywistości Ręką Boga, tajną bazą Cienistego Hufca *znajduje się pod powierzchnią Peterson. Miasto to, zostało zbudowane od podstaw i było największym przedsięwzięciem budowlanym do czasu ukończenia Linii Cere. Biorąc pod uwagę nakład prac związanych z tym miejscem, nikt nawet nie zauważył by budowy nawet tak potężnego kompleksu *znajduje się pod powierzchnią całej Federacji. Wedle tej teorii, Obiekt rozciąga się w tajnych tunelach, pod całym terytorium państwa Welffa, będący w zasadzie państwem w państwie Osiągnięcia *wedle jednej z teorii Federacja każde ważniejsze osiągnięcie technologiczne (sprzed przybycia Kharleza do Kraju) zawdzięcza istnieniu tego miejsca *podobno stworzyli oni sztuczne ciało, z którego później korzystał Jakub Dizz *mają odpowiadać za powstanie Memento Mori Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures